


Lunacy

by NotAMuggleMiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, BAMF Luna Lovegood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAMuggleMiss/pseuds/NotAMuggleMiss
Summary: "The plan was for survival, which offended the sensibilities of many on the side of the light. But it was necessary to survive if you planned to rise again."
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood/Voldemort
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: Spark of Silver





	Lunacy

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SparkofSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SparkofSilver) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "She didn't know what the relationship was between lunatics and the moon, but it must be a strong one, if they used a word like that to describe the insane." - Paulo Coelho 'Veronica Decides to Die'
> 
> All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, I_was_BOTWP, for their time and work on this story.

When Lord Voldemort had succeeded in killing Harry Potter at the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom had dropped to his knees in front of the snake-faced murderer and declared his surrender. To many in the crowd, Neville was instantly branded a traitor against the cause of the light. To those in the know, it was the beginning of his dedication to it. 

Thank Circe, some of them had thought to plan ahead for the worst case scenario. The plan was for survival, which offended the sensibilities of many on the side of the light. But it was necessary to survive if you planned to rise again. Eventually, all those involved came to an agreement. Most of them knew very little beyond their directive to do whatever it took to survive. In the moments that followed Voldemort showing Neville mercy, others began to join him and the plan was truly set in motion.

They had had months to plan, many of them trapped at Hogwarts with sadists disguised as teachers. They had codes for passing messages, symbols, and hand gestures. They had hidden supplies, extra wands, plans for escape, and plans for surrender. They had allies on the outside. They had unlikely allies on the dark side. 

As the leader of their inner circle, Neville was to make the decisions in the moments that counted most. It was unfortunate that not all their allies could be saved. They all had sacrifices to make for the cause.

Neville Longbottom, the first of them, gave his dignity as he threw himself at the feet of a madman, plotting for a future in which Voldemort would be defeated.

Ginny Weasley gave her silence as she watched her family torn from her, hardening her heart after there hadn’t been a safe way to include them all in the plans.

Draco Malfoy gave his pride as he requested the mudblood girl for a slave, preserving a mind that would be invaluable to their cause.

Padma Patil gave her intelligence as she volunteered to work in the service of the Death Eaters, developing potions she prayed were never used on people she cared about. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt gave his strength as he turned his back on the suffering of his people, keeping his position in order to be useful in a time yet to come.

Minerva McGonagall gave her principles as she vowed to educate the next generation of young minds as their Dark Master saw fit, protecting her charges from lasting harm as best she could.

Theodore Nott gave his heart as he allowed the one he loved to give herself to their cause without complaint, knowing what it would cost him.

Some felt Luna Lovegood was willing to sacrifice too much. Luna knew that nobody else could accomplish what she would. She had been underestimated too many times to fail in her mission. 

It had taken her only two months to get close enough to their leader to begin earning his trust. The scattered remnants of the Army of the Light held their collective breaths. She was beautiful, that helped of course, but making friends with the dark required succumbing to it at least a little; her friends feared for her humanity even more than they feared being discovered.

It was a peculiar thing, to become the beloved of the Dark Lord. She had needed to allow him to see she was clever, in order to be seen as worthy of him, but being perceived as naive was monumentally important lest she be seen as a threat. Luna's secret weapon was knowing how to mask her true brilliance in madness. 

She wasn’t surprised to find he liked her madness as well, seeing as he wasn’t exactly whole himself, having parted with most of his soul. He quickly made her the moon in his twisted sky. She didn't know what the relationship was between lunatics and the moon, but it must be a strong one, if they used a word like that to describe the insane. And so she made herself important in the life of a lunatic and in return, she was doted on, even indulged. 

She hesitated to use the word _love_ though, believing the wizard to be quite incapable of more than mere fondness. By the time she found herself his wife, he did nothing more than laugh when she requested his blessing to assemble a study group, waving his hand in dismissive agreement at the strange little list of people she wished to include. 

Even with all their faith in her, the new leaders of the light had managed to underestimate her, and none were quite prepared for Luna to assemble them again within a year of the Battle of Hogwarts. It was beyond their wildest dreams to have the luxury of time to plan Lord Voldemort’s demise directly under his nose and without arousing his suspicion. 

They hadn't planned this far ahead, but not only had Luna given them the freedom to plan, she had brought information, purchased with her body in return for the trust of her husband and the knowledge of his darkest secrets.

They had missed a Horcrux.

The brightest witch of her age, the last third of the golden trio, had sobbed at the revelation. The blond man at her side had been nothing but cold comfort, though he tried. Her failure could not be undone. After those brief moments, there had been no time for pity or grief. Preparations had to be made for a world after Voldemort. 

Structures had to be set up to control the change of narrative. One elderly witch had young minds at her disposal and their loyalty in her hands. 

People had to be warned of the impending battles for their freedom and trained in darkest corners to fight. The last Weasley had nothing left to fear and everything left to give.

Ministries had to be corrupted from the inside. The man who would have been Minister had all the tools, both human and materials, at his disposal.

Those whose minds would never be changed had to be eliminated. The new world's loyal Potions Mistress knew just what to supply to the man who had once been a small boy with a frog, who had grown to sit at the right hand of their nearly mortal King.

Until the day came when everything was in place.

The heir to the House of Nott, who had given nothing but his heart, handed Luna the means to save her soul. His research had led him to believe that though murder was necessary, a murder without magic would save even a witch from magical consequences. 

Luna plucked the shiny bauble given to her as a wedding token from around her neck and within moments it burned under a drop of venom as the last exiled piece of a monster died before their eyes. Kissing her only love on the brow, she handed him the charred remains, a reminder of the worth of his sacrifice.

She walked out of her chambers, moving, unhurried, in the direction of her husband's study. As she entered the darkened room, lit only by the light of the moon coming in through the window, she raised the gun to aim it steadily at his back, where there should have been a heart. She smiled.

"Hello, Tom."

**Author's Note:**

> S&R: CRW (Constructive Reviews Welcome).


End file.
